


Ice

by Ency_Peterson



Series: HPFFC Winter 2020 Drabble Challenge [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27867898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ency_Peterson/pseuds/Ency_Peterson
Summary: Narcissa's thoughts as she prepares for her trial.
Series: HPFFC Winter 2020 Drabble Challenge [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040146
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Ice

She’d been referred to as The Ice Queen for all of her school days. It wasn’t so bad back then, but now sitting in the courtroom, she feared it may be detrimental to her case. She was lucky that she hadn’t been subjected to worse, though. Her husband was back in the icy halls of the prison with those…things guarding the prisoners again. There had been upgrades to security since her cousin’s “miraculous” escape less than a decade ago. How he had managed to keep his becoming an animagus a secret was surprising to her. After all, he had been a loudmouthed, brash Gryffindor. Now, however, she was hoping to prevent herself from joining her husband in the icy halls of Azkaban. Even if she’d been an ice queen, it didn’t mean she could survive without warmth.


End file.
